In Fate's Hands
by JennyTylerSmith
Summary: When Usagi's tiara gets burned in a previous battle and she transforms, Luna notices a symbol on Usagi's forehead that changes everything! Now Usagi and Luna must hide her identity until they can get their hands on the silver crystal! But who is the Prince she keeps seeing in her dreams? And why can't she suddenly keep her hands off Mamoru! Complications arise. First Season Romance
1. Prologue

**In Fate's Hands**

**Summary**: When Usagi's tiara gets burned in a previous battle and she transforms into Sailor Moon, Luna notices a mark on Usagi's forehead that changes timelines forever. Now with knowledge of her heritage early on; Usagi and Luna must hide her identity until they can get their hands on the silver crystal. But who is the Prince she keeps seeing in her dreams? And why can't she suddenly keep her hands of Mamoru! A man she despised! Or so she thought. Everything she knew about her life was changing with the revelation that she is the Moon Princess they had been searching for! Usagi/Mamoru, **First Season Romance. **Ratings could change.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Okay this is partly **inspired** by Act 4 of Sailor Moon Manga and Episode 4 of Sailor Moon Crystal. Mostly the part where Sailor Moon transforms and has no tiara on her forehead because it got burned in a previous battle. I was inspired by that little detail, but this story is **set **in the **Classic Anime** setting aka the 90s anime. Yes I am referring to it as Classic since Crystal came out. Anyway, the setting here isn't that specified episode wise but so far they Jupiter has joined the team so Makoto is in the group. Only one missing is Venus. I have tweaked the ages a bit, Usagi and the gang are 15, while Mamoru and Motoki are 18.

For those still not familiar with the Japanese names here they are:

Usagi = Serena

Mamoru = Darien

Rei = Raye

Ami= Amy

Makoto/Mako-chan= Lita

Minako= Mina

Motoki= Andrew

Malachite= Kunzite.

I am pretty sure all the other generals/shitennou names are the same and Zoicite is a boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_She wasn't sure where she currently was. All around her was mist. From the visible stars in the sky she guessed it was night time, wherever she was. Her eyes then fell on alabaster staircase, they seemed to run on forever, jumping over the marble floors and drifting up and up, reaching a palace like architecture. Oddly enough, the palace resembled Taj Mahal, the famous wonder of India she had heard about. But there were slight differences with the structure in front of her that made her realise that it wasn't really the actual Taj Mahal. It seemed to be bigger, wider than it. _

_Usagi frowned. _

_How was it that though her surroundings was completely covered with mist, she still had the perfect, clear view of this palace? The whole environment reminded her of setting of a horror movie, yet she didn't feel scared. She felt at…home._

_"Weird…very weird…" she trailed as she wrapped herself with her arms, feeling her bare arms. At that she stiffened. _

_That shouldn't be how it felt like. Her pyjamas were full sleeved! _

_Alert, she finally looked down at herself and her eyes went as wide as saucers. She wasn't wearing her favourite bunny pyjamas, which she last remembered wearing. Instead she was adorned in a floor length, flowy, snow white sleeveless dress, with golden intricate designs embedded in the top half of the dress._

_Before she could question about her outfit, she heard a male, but achingly familiar, trembling voice shout out._

_"No!" _

_It echoed loudly, causing her heart to skip a beat and then a figure in black stood in front of her, defensively. Only thing she could note were his ebony locks from the back._

_Something about this stance made her heart break. She opened her mouth, a name choking to come out when a shrill noise blared and her vision crumbled._

Groaning loudly, Usagi flipped to the other side of the bed, while snuggled under her blanket even more. She knew that noise. It certainly wasn't her alarm clock. Oh no, it was much, much worse. Her communicator. Which only meant one thing. Youma.

If she had to hazard a guess, probably at the park. She swore they never attacked anywhere else.

She couldn't help but feel irritation. She was enjoying that dream before the Negaverse came and cramped her style. It seemed so mysterious and…familiar.

She tried to tune out the screeching of her irritated communicator and tried to drift off to dreamland, hoping to have the same dream but before she could even successfully attempt that, she felt a small figure jump on top of her head.

"Oh no you don't! Come on, get up, the senshi need you!"

Luna looked at the leader of the senshi with knowing eyes. She knew her charge's habit and she also knew she had to give extra _encouragement _to get her working. While she had been improving the past few weeks, she seemed to be exhausted more, more than usual. This had ended up with this predicament, with her always forcing the senshi of the moon out of her bed. The situation almost made her wish she had her humanoid form back, instead of this cat form but before she could start cursing mentally Usagi gave a last groan and got up.

Muttering curses under her breath, she got hold of the communicator and switched it on.

"What?"

"About time you picked up you airhead! Youma at the park, we need you!" Mars screeching voice blared, as her fiery eyes pierced through her.

But already used to the priestess's harsh comments, she did not bat an eye lash and switched the communicator off.

"The park how original! Who would have thought!"

"Usagi…"

"Alright, alright, no need to get testy with me, moon prism power make up!"

Familiar warmth spread through her as lights and ribbons engulfed her. Within seconds her pyjamas transformed into her iconic red and blue sailor outfit as she took the form of Sailor Moon. Only evidence of Usagi left were her signature buns hairstyle.

Ready, she turned towards the window to jump out as usual and give her hundred mile dash over the rooftops when something niggled at her, something she noticed from the corner of her eyes when she saw her mirror. She turned back and stared at her mirror. Her eyes went wide and she touched her forehead.

"Nani! What am I gonna do now!"

She was paralysed as she her situation dawned on her.

"What on earth are you shouting about?" Luna asked, seeming confused at her charge's distress and shock.

"Why wouldn't I be shouting! My one weapon, one weapon I have, which successfully saves the day is gone!" she shouted distressfully as she started to pace back and forth.

Still confused Luna looked at Usagi blankly.

"What are you talking about?"

Growling in frustration that Luna wasn't understanding her predicament, Sailor Moon, turned angrily and faced Luna. Once she was looking directly at her, she pointed at her forehead.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have no tiara! It got burned in the last battle because of bloody Mars and now I have no tiara but this bloody mark splashed right in the middle!" she yelled in frustration, not even concerned about the fact that she could wake up her parents.

"How am I suppose to fight the youma now! Now Mars will call me useless even though its totally her fault I am tiara-less. Its fine she said, you will get a new tiara next transformation she said-" she would have ranted on about Sailor Mars but then she took it Luna's state.

Luna was petrified as a statue, her eyes unusually wide and her mouth open. She was looking at her as if she had grown a second head, instead of just losing a tiara.

"Luna? Luna what's wrong?"

She looked at her guardian uneasily, not used to Luna so silent. Her not lecturing? It was unusual, it was weird.

But Luna didn't answer her, she didn't even say anything back. Her eyes were trained on the symbol in Sailor Moon's forehead. Which was glowing brightly, without the tiara there. A shimmering golden crescent moon.

Luna fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Luna? Luna?" Sailor Moon kept calling out her guardian's name as she poked her tentatively. But the cat was still knocked out cold. Her communicator was buzzing but she didn't dare answer it. She knew that it was probably Mars calling her to hurry up but she couldn't leave. For one thing she didn't have a tiara so she would be utterly useless in the battle. Secondly for some reason Luna, her tougher than life, ruthless guardian was unconscious. And nothing fazed her! So she was worried. So she just ignored the shrilling noise her communicator was making.

"Luna! Wake up!"

Finally after what felt like forever, but was only few minutes long, Luna moved her head with a groan.

"Finally you are awake, what on earth happened?" she asked her guardian.

"What? Oh nothing, I just imagined the craziest thing…" she trailed but then Luna looked at her once again and then she banged her head on the bed.

"Oh god it's true, it's true. How could I have not seen this? How blind am I?" she muttered under her breath worriedly as she paced back and forth on the bed. Sailor Moon raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. She quietly wondered if her cat had gone insane.

"Umm Luna-"

"I can't believe it. I found you on first go and mistook our bond to that being of a senshi and guardian when it was deeper! What am I like! How could I have made such a big mistake!" Luna carried on ranting as she ran up and down her bed. Sailor Moon couldn't take it anymore, she really needed her guardian to be composed especially with a youma attack looming.

"Luna!" she shouted, her patience snapping. That finally seemed to do the trick as Luna stopped and then looked at her. Her eyes fell on her and then she looked down.

"I'm sorry my liege," she looked down looking very guilty.

"Your what? Ugh never mind, any idea how to fix my tiara? Or the lack thereof it? I need to go but I can't go to a youma battle without my tiara, I would be a sitting duck!" She looked at Luna expectantly. Because she usually had the answer to everything but at her words Luna's eyes went even wider.

"Oh my god youma, what was I thinking! How irresponsible am I! I turned you into a senshi, thrown you into danger's mouth on a platter, instead of protecting you!" Luna went even more hysterical and started pacing again.

Her mouth opened and then closed, not sure how to react to her cat breaking down. She was reacting too ridiculously.

"Okay that's it! What's going on! Why are you freaking out like this?" she couldn't help but whine, too many things was going wrong at the same time and she had her limit.

Luna _finally _stopped pacing and looked at her, her eyes trained on the mysterious crescent moon on her forehead. The one which started this all. Her gaze then fell back on her face, which was full of questions. Luna then took a big sigh and spoke softly.

"Your High-um, Usagi-chan, you are the Moon Princess."

Luna looked at Usagi wondering how she would take that news, seeing as she had convinced her she was a senshi. Usagi looked at her with blank eyes, blinked, and blinked, and blinked. When finally she burst out laughing.

"Oh god Luna you are hilarious sometimes, me? The Princess? Right!" she clutched her sideways as she laughed on. She cracked her eyes open and looked at Luna but she did not look amused. Her mouth was lined close and she was looking at her very seriously.

"I am not joking your highness."

"Stop it Luna, it's not funny anymore, we have other things to worry about than jokes" she didn't like that she was carrying on this joke.

Luna sighed, not sure how to convince her. This was all her fault, she had been the one who turned Usagi into a senshi and convinced her that was her destiny. She made her bed now she had to fix this.

"You are the crowned Moon Princess Serenity, I know it without a shadow of doubt now."

"Right…" she trailed, not believing a single word which left her guardian's mouth. It annoyed her that she was continuing this same joke but decided to play along because she needed to get Luna's help and she wouldn't get that without interacting, "And how are you suddenly so sure that I am the Moon Princess? Is it my totally existent grace?" she scoffed sarcastically.

Luna though didn't agree, she, while looking at her seriously, spoke sharply.

"No, it is the symbol on your forehead."

"Wait what?" amusement left her tone as she touched her forehead, the mysterious crescent moon which was still shining away like a beacon.

"That moon symbol, the golden crescent moon. That is the royal birth mark of Lunarian Royalty. The queen had it, and the only other person with it would be the Lunarian Heiress, namely the Moon Princess. No one else on earth can have it as it marks the owner of Silver Crystal."

Silence suddenly enveloped the room as Sailor Moon's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are serious?" Usagi muttered, her voice shaky as she stared intently as her guardian cat. She instead gave her a sympathetic look. It was her fault after all that her princess was confused. If she hadn't mistaken their bond then they wouldn't be in this problem.

"Yes Princess, I am very serious. I am so disappointment in myself. How could I have not recognised you? I raised you! And you are wearing your mother's signature hairstyle! Good god!" she slammed her head on the bed as the last thing hit her head. Usagi's unique hairstyle wasn't out of the blue. Now she remembered the Queen's hair. Everything screamed that. What was wrong with her?

Luna was so busy beating herself up that she didn't notice Usagi's wide eyes and her open mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean you raised me? And what's this about my hair?" She leaned over her bed, which Luna was currently occupying and then scooped her up in her own arms.

Luna settled herself in Usagi's arms as she sighed. Wondering how start, she pulled her thoughts together and looked up at her owner. Even more so now that her identity had been revealed. She was always destined to be the princess's guardian. So she had been horrified at being attached to Usagi, because she knew that once the princess was revealed, she would have moved to wherever the princess lived. She couldn't have afforded to be attached to Usagi for the inevitable separation. Not to mention senshi's life expectancy wasn't the best because of their duties. So to find out that she really was her princess made things easier for her, yet it made her realise how dim she actually was.

"In your past life I was the one who practically raised you. Queen Serenity at times was busy being…well a Queen. So I was there for you all the time," she said, her eyes going glazed as the hidden memories surfaced. Of being in the palace. Of the Princess herself. As memories rushed, she blinked and looked up at Usagi in surprised.

Without her memories, she had painted Serenity as graceful as princesses were supposed to be. But as her memories were clearing, she remembered even in past Serenity was a free spirit. Always tending to sneak around and avoid work. Difference only was that in the past Serenity had been forced and trained to appear poise in front but in this incarnation she didn't have any rules imposed on her like that. Her personality thrived without the burden of royalty.

"Wait! So the queen's, my past mother's name was Serenity too? Did they run out of names?" she muttered while looking at Luna. Her absurd sentence brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up at her princess.

"Of course not! It was a Lunar Royalty tradition! Every daughter would be named after their mother, carrying on the line. Exactly as the hairstyle. The hairstyle you wear is what the Queen did, and what her ancestors did too. A signature of being the Lunar Royal. Subconsciously you must have remembered that, so you wore it that way…" Luna trailed as she rubbed her head on her arm.

"Huh! So what if the child had been a boy, would they have been named King Serenity?" Usagi trailed confused. She wasn't sure that name would go down well with any boy.

"What!" Luna shouted aghast at that absurd thought "No! That's not possible. The Lunar Royalty have always been girls. Even if there are boys, they usually come in pairs of twins, so a boy and a girl. But no lunar royal can only have a boy. They always will have one girl at the least. So the tradition can carry on Usagi. The Goddess Selene made it that way." Luna spoke in her matter of fact voice, re-educating the little Princess. She didn't really blame her. She, hadn't even died and forgot vital details. How could she fault Usagi for not remembering?

"What on earth does a goddess have anything to do with my past life?" Usagi screeched, not liking how she was jumping topics.

"The Lunar Royalty descends from the goddess Selene that's why," Luna spoke patiently. At that word Usagi let out another screech.

"You mean a part of me is a Goddess! Oh my god!?" She accidentally dropped Luna. At this she let out her own yelp but landed on her feet. Usagi looked down at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she muttered while rubbing her head. Then her eyes went wide and she looked at Luna with wide eyes.

"Oh! Now we can tell the senshi that we don't have to look for the princess, because she is me!" Usagi squealed as she clapped her hands. But as soon as Luna heard that, her eyes bugged out and she jumped to land on the desk and look at Usagi in her eyes.

"Oh no, we are not telling the other senshis," she spoke firmly. Eyes filled with horror.

As soon as the words left Luna, Usagi's own jaws fell once again.

"What! Why not! Why on earth would you want to hide this news, when you have been making us work hard to find, well…_me!" _Usagi couldn't understand why Luna would want to hide this. Did she not trust the senshis? Her senshis? They were her partners and friends.

"Because. Right now, being Sailor Moon protects you. As Sailor Moon, you are not a threat to the Negaverse. Just a nuisance, a senshi. But if word gets out that you are the Princess they will target you because you are the rightful owner of the silver crystal. And the worst part is they will succeed. You don't have the power to defeat nor endure their power Usagi. Your power is in the silver crystal and right now the crystal is divided into the seven rainbow crystals. As long as you don't have the crystal, you are in serious danger. And if the senshi's now, they can slip up. So no. We mustn't tell them yet. _Once_ we get our hands on your crystal and you unlock your full potential, then we will reveal everything. But for now, you must keep on the charade that you are the senshi of the moon, not the Princess. After we get the crystal, you will cease being Sailor Moon, its too dangerous. I am unhappy that we have to keep this charade on further," Luna muttered under her breath, feeling uneasy to keep sending her into youma battles now. But knew she had to continue it for her own protection. She started to think of excuses on how to convince the senshis to protect Usagi even more in the battles.

"So there is no other way I can defend myself apart from using the silver crystal?" Usagi wondered out-loud. At least now she had valid excuse for at times feeling useless as a senshi. She hadn't been one in her past life while the others had. Which explained why they had more effective offensive attacks and she didn't. Hers was through the crystal.

"No, the silver crystal is the most powerful crystal in the galaxy. There is only one other crystal which can equal its power," Luna trailed, as she remembered the dark haired young prince of Earth. She looked Usagi, feeling glad at time now that she didn't have her memories. She hadn't seen Endymion yet, so if she had remember, then Usagi would have been sad at not having found the young prince yet. Luna wasn't even sure if Endymion had even been reincarnated. If he had, shouldn't he have showed up by now?

"The golden crystal?" Usagi repeated, with wide eyes, as she looked at Luna. Feeling excited now.

"Yes, it was the opposite of the silver crystal but power and strength wise was an equal. It was the crystal which belonged to Prince Endymion of Earth, just as the silver crystal belongs to you." She hesitantly uttered Endymion's name, wondering if it had any effect in her at all.

As soon as she said that she saw Usagi visibly stiffen.

"Endy…mion?" she spoke it outloud. Just saying that name triggered feelings of intense love, happiness and utter agony. This paradoxical mix of feelings confused her. But as soon as she said the name out-loud, her dream from earlier became clearer in her mind and she remembered the prince in her dreams. She also remembered that she had called that name to him!

"Did the Endymion dude by any chance had really dark hair and wore a black and silver armour with black cape with red inside it?" Usagi wondered out-loud, as the dream flashed through her mind, more crystal clear now.

"What? Yes, how did you?-" Luna stuttered, finding it unbelievable that Usagi described the young prince's outfit flawlessly. Yes it was rather simplified but that's exactly what he wore.

"Just, I've seen him in my dreams. Umm, I think I've seen Endymion, in person," Usagi trailed as she sat down on her bed. She couldn't believe. She couldn't believe it, because now she had connected the dots. What were the odds that she was the Moon Princess and _he _was the Prince of freaking Earth!

"What! Who! Who is Endymion?" Luna demanded, eyes wide. How on earth had Usagi met Endymion and she hadn't? And how could she connect the dots and Luna couldn't! Maybe Usagi was mistaken! Surely she would have noticed him.

'_But I couldn't recognise my own princess, what hope did I have recognising the prince of earth!'_

She looked Usagi with abated breath. Then Usagi looked at Luna and smiled sheepishly.

"Well…the Prince in my dreams, he kind of threw roses to protect me. And I saw his back, the silhouette and posture, well they look identical to Tuxedo Mask…" Usagi muttered while looking at Luna while biting her lips.

Luna blinked. She opened her mouth and then closed it. After few more seconds she cursed loudly.

"For god's sake, how **blind **am I!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: Here's the next chapter, enjoy it y'all! And also there is a poll at the end of this. For those who haven't voted yet or haven't seen it in **_'Yet To Come'_**, vote for it. I will be updating next **_'Twisted Fates'_** and **_'Twists in Time'._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"I can't believe it!" Luna muttered under her breath as she paced back and forth, her eyes wide as she groaned and cursed at herself. The young princess stared at her frantic guardian with wide eyes. She was biting her lips as she saw Luna get more and more agitated. To say this was a night of revelations would be an understatement. First she finds out she is the princess and now she finds out Tuxedo Mask is a Prince. Of freaking Earth! What are the odds of that! Two who are drawn to each other, being a Prince and Princess out of a Disney movie! She was brought out of her mind ramblings by the ramblings of her own cat. To say she was scared would be an understatement. She had never seen Luna appear so…rattled!

"Of course he is Endymion, he has been protecting you all along! Only Endymion would protect you subconsciously and visit you in dreams. He is your husband after all! My god I have been labelling the Prince as an enemy!" Luna carried on, feeling horrified. However, one thing which she said caught her attention. Sailor Moon's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, did you just say husband?" Sailor Moon stared at Luna with shell shocked eyes. The concept itself shocking the life out of her. Luna froze between her mumblings and turned to look at her newfound Princess.

"Ah! Yes, husband. You married the young Prince, in secret, days before Beryl and Metallia attacked the Moon Kingdom. Since the relationship between earth and moon was troubled, your marriage hadn't been announced," Luna said it while looking at her charge, wondering how she would take that news. She wasn't sure. While Usagi crushed on Tuxedo Mask, to know that she had a big relationship with him, with that level of commitment. She wouldn't know how she would take it at all. Especially since she had never had a boyfriend. So how would the news of her old marriage make her feel?

"Oh my god husband! I am married to Tuxedo Mask! That is earth shattering, and brilliant! Oh! It's actually overwhelming, I may have crushed on him but I never thought I would have any relationship with him. Oh god I need to sit down, I have a husband!" Sailor Moon uttered while sitting down on her bed. Luna's sweat dropped as she looked at her princess's reaction.

"Well…you can't go spreading the news to him you know. If you don't have your memories then he wouldn't either. And if you announce it to him at his face, he would call you insane," Luna interjected, looking at her starry eyes. On the other hand she was glad she took it quite well, considering all things.

Sailor Moon stopped smiling and threw a glare at Luna.

"What do you think, I am stupid? Of course I won't tell him that! He would assume I am clingy and delusional!" Sailor Moon spouted, looking incensed, "I would seduce him, make him fall for me, then I will announce it duh!" she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Luna raised her eyebrows at that. She wasn't sure she agreed with that plan but she didn't interject. Endymion and Serenity were meant for each other. The Queen had known, she had seen they were soul mates through the silver crystal. So obviously they would be drawn to each other. So their relationship would begin one way or another. And seeing as they had no idea who Tuxedo Mask's counterpart was, she would have to start it one way or another. Though she wasn't sure how Serenity would manage to seduce anyone in the middle of youma battles.

"How can you achieve that when you only meet when you are fighting youmas. Dear god…youmas, the number of times you faced them. You could have died the first day if Endymion hadn't protected you! I could have killed you inadvertently."

The horror of her actions struck Luna again when she realised what a risk she had thrown the princess at. She had promised the Queen she would always protect the princess, no matter what form or where she was. Look what a fine job she did. Queen Serenity's spirit was probably weeping in shame at her.

"Well I can think of something-wait youma! Shit! Mars and everyone, they are waiting for me at the battle!" Sailor Moon immediately stood up, eyes wide, "And I still have no tiara! How can I go and save them! I have no offensive attack anymore!"

As if on cue, the communicator started beeping again. Sailor Moon didn't dare open it, knowing that Mars's livid face would only greet her. Sailor Moon turned to look at Luna with wide eyes, hoping for a solution.

"While I detest sending you to the battle, for now you will have to do as Sailor Moon is now your disguise. But since you are the princess, you need more protection now, more power until we can get you the silver crystal…" Luna trailed thoughtfully. Suddenly an idea struck her and she closed her eyes.

"Luna?" Sailor Moon asked tentatively as the cat shone brightly. Finally the light vanished and underneath Luna's paws was a small pink wand, with a crescent moon attached on top.

"What on earth is that?" Sailor Moon asked, drawn towards the wand. Luna threw it towards Sailor Moon, who caught it effortlessly. As soon as she caught it, the crescent moon on the wand glowed along with the crescent moon on her forehead. That sight was enough to reaffirm Sailor Moon's identity. Only Lunar Royalty could access and use the Moon Stick to its full power and its offensive power.

"It's Queen Serenity's Moon Stick. It is very powerful. It has the unique ability to heal and purify anything. But another quality which makes it powerful is that it offensive too, it can be used to destroy too. Only the lunar royalty can use its offensive power. I had been planning to give it to you later to heal any infected humans, but never actually planned to tell you about its offensive side because I thought you were just a senshi but you have the ability to access both. Since you don't have your tiara anymore, you can use this to attack the youma and finish it off now," Luna explained while looking at Sailor Moon intently.

Sailor Moon had been fiddling with the wand, before she looked at Luna.

"How do I use it?" Sailor Moon asked while staring at Luna.

"To heal you need to utter _'Moon Healing Escalation'_ but to attack and offend you need to say _'Moonlight Flash'_" Luna replied while staring at Sailor Moon.

"Okay, sounds simple enough. Great, now lets go cause Mars will burn me for being so late already!" Sailor Moon turned towards her window to jump but she was caught my Luna once again.

"Hey! NO! You can't leave!" Luna shouted while looking at her princess incredulously.

"What now?" she asked exasperatedly. She wasn't sure how she felt about protective Luna. It was freaking her out (and flattering her too, two very odd combinations).

"You can't leave this way, the crescent moon is shining like a beacon on your forehead! The enemies will know you are the moon princess! If I recognise it they will too!" Luna said it.

Sailor Moon froze and then scratched her head with the new moon stick.

"Oh right…that's true. So what will we do to hide it? My tiara is gonzo and I am not a witch that I can just hide it using mystical mumbo jumbo!" Sailor Moon trailed off while scratching her head.

Luna tapped her paws thoughtfully but then her eyes went wide as another idea struck her.

"The disguise pen!"

"What?"

"Use the disguise pen to make a tiara replica!" Luna shouted while staring at her "It won't work like the real tiara but it will be there, hiding your birth mark and protecting you. Use it!"

"If you say so."

Sailor Moon took out the disguise pen from her subspace pocket and threw it up in the air, feeling ridiculous as she uttered her command.

"Moon Power! Give me the umm Sailor Moon tiara thingy?"

The bright light surrounded her forehead with a blinding force. It caused her to close her eyes to protect herself. Once she felt the head die down, she opened her eyes and ran towards the mirror. Immediately she let out a relieved laugh. For her crescent moon was now safely hidden by the fake tiara.

"Great, now that that's sorted, gotta go! I will see you after the battle" Sailor Moon tried to leave again but Luna shouted at her once more.

"Like hell you are going alone, take me with you!" she commanded while staring at Sailor Moon expectantly.

"What? To the battle?"

"Yes, now that I found you I will be keeping an eye on you and protect you, now take me with you or I will worry and stress myself…" she muttered the last bit to herself. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes and scooped her up. Once she had Luna nestled in her arms and the moon stick in her hold, she finally jumped out of her bedroom window.

"I think I liked it better when you didn't give a crap about my safety…" she muttered under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

* * *

><p><span>Let me know what you guys thought of it! Did you like it? Enjoying it? I have much planned for this story. And don't worry, we will get some Mamoru and Usagi actions soon coming up. Furthermore, the attack <span>_'Moonlight Flash_' is made up by me, it is not canon. The thought of the moon stick having offensive ability would be helpful, especially for Usagi now. Also it is a powerful wand so I thought it could have the ability to kill without the silver crystal's aid.

Please do review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Also for future sailor moon fic plans, I have a few plot ideas. Pick two and vote for them, if you already haven't. So far the ones with most votes are current B, C and E. Make your choices!

Options=

**A. Bleeding Love:**

**Mamoru broke up with Usagi to protect her but it backfires when a heartbroken Usagi can't bear it and takes her own life, leaving the senshi and his own life in tatters as the future crumbles. Heartbroken and lost, they struggle to carry on when danger enfolds even more. But who is the new silver haired senshi who appears out of the blue? Will things ever be the same?**

**B. A Love Triangle Built for Two:**

**When Mamoru teases Usagi too far and causes her tears, an enraged Endymion loses his patience and takes over him completely, putting a confused Mamoru in the backseat of his own mind. His only goal? Wooing Usagi to make sure they do end up together, to Mamoru's own disbelief. How would this change alter their future?**

**C. Silver Wings:**

**When Wiseman resurfaces again in Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity transforms into Sailor Cosmos and runs back to the past, intent on taking her past self's help so they can together defeat the Wiseman again using the two different silver crystals. But the portal takes her too far back, to a past were the silver crystal hasn't formed and no one knows who the Princess is. Can she keep the future information to herself while aiding her past selves to get the crystal? What happens when King Endymion joins her too? Secrets will be revealed.**

**D. Kiss from a Rose:**

**When young Serenity was born, the silver crystal showed that she was the destined soul mate of young Endymion the Prince of Earth and they were betrothed. However tragedy occured when the young princess was kidnapped days after her birth. But when Princess Serenity is found years later the engagement is renewed. Only problem? Prince Endymion is very much in love with his maid Usagi. Can they overcome this or will their love be lost in the foretold prophecy?**

**E. Guardian Angel**

**When Tuxedo Mask finds a fatally wounded Usagi, he takes her to the hospital but the vision of her wounded overtakes him and he finds himself vigilantly taking over as her unlikely guardian, determined to protect her and find out who attacked her. How would this change their relationship? Would he find out the secret which she is keeping so tightly under the wraps?**

**F. Once Upon A December**

**What if Queen Serenity's spirit had interfered and shown up when Sailor Moon and the senshis were still trying to find the Silver Crystal? Determined to minimise her daughters hardships, the Queen takes Tuxedo Mask and the senshi back to the moon and shows them the memories so long ago. How will they cope with their past life? And why is there no Sailor Moon in the past?**

Here are the current bunnies I have. Pick two of which you prefer and vote guys!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sailor Moon flew through the roofs effortlessly, without a single trip on the way, while on her arms she held her feline guardian, who seemed to have taken the title to its extreme by uncharacteristically becoming overprotective. But at the moment her mind wasn't analysing that much, a part of her feeling rather flattered at the new attention. No, she was running at an unnatural speed, without tripping at all because she knew she was already ridiculously late to the battle, and she had a feeling that her senshis would be even more livid the longer she wasn't there.

No matter how much they complained about her lack of fighting ability, the senshis still depended on _her _to finish it and kill the youma. Despite the fact that they had more firepower and active powers, only she Sailor Moon was strong enough to actually kill a youma. Sometimes she wondered why they still didn't respect her when she herself could kill the youmas yet they couldn't. Yes she had no actually fighting abilities, but that made sense now. She was the princess, she never had to fight! This caused her eyes to go wide and she looked down at Luna, as the two incidents clicked.

"Luna…I am the princess and I was never meant to be a senshi right?"

"Yes, it was a horrible mistake of mine, why?"

"Well…if I wasn't meant to be the senshi, then why am I the only one who can kill the youmas? If you hadn't made the mistake then the senshis would be on their own, with no Sailor Moon and they would have had to defend _me. _How the hell could they have achieved that if they aren't even strong enough to kill the youmas and I can?" Sailor Moon asked the feline softly while she jumped the rooftops, internally praying that no one notices her building hopping.

She watched as shock marred Luna's face, her reactions very expressive despite being a cat.

"I don't know. I suppose you are stronger because the princess was stronger than all of the senshis combined as she had the power of the silver crystal. So by me turning you into a senshi, you became the strongest out of the rest with deadly power, making them appear weak. I am honestly not sure how we would have defeated the youmas if I hadn't turned you into a senshi actually. But we will have to find a way, for you cannot continue being a senshi. It's not your job or your destiny, not to mention ridiculously dangerous," Luna trailed thoughtfully.

Sailor Moon did not disagree, for she herself did not enjoy being a senshi. So this seemed to be a blessing in disguise. Though she had a feeling once she stopped being Sailor Moon, Luna would probably bombard her with ways on how to be a proper princess and rule. That caused her to panic internally, she wasn't princess material! How could she be the princess Luna wants?

'_Calm yourself. We have it in us, we can do this. It's our birth right, it will come to us perfectly in time,' _a composed voice spoke inside her mind.

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide at that voice. Did she just head a voice talking to her in her head? It surprised the life out of her. Confused, she thought of the voice which spoke up out of the blue. The voice sounded…exactly like hers but the tone made it sound different. The voice was hers but gentle in pitch and very calm, eloquent. Everything that she wasn't. It left her bewildered. But she didn't have time to analyse the new voice in her mind. In seconds she appeared in the edge of the park and observed. The three senshis did not look well. Their fuku's appeared burned and ripped at certain places and all three of them were using their elemental powers, at full blast towards the middle. Her eyes went there as she observed the youma they were aiming at in the middle. The youma itself was huge, at least twenty feet and, to her shock and horror, it appeared to be shaped like a dragon. Her jaw fell. The negaverse had sent a fire-bloody breathing dragon! She didn't even know they had that much powers! One quick look at Luna made her realise she wasn't the only one surprised by this type of youma. While she was stood there, she saw Sailor Mars thrown away like a rag doll, overpowered by the dragon-like youma. She winced when she saw how she slammed against the grass. A quick sweep making her realise that Tuxedo Mask was nowhere in sight.

The collapsed Mars must have seen her for she threw her a big glare.

"About time you showed up lazy, now don't just stand there, come here and do your job!" the fire senshi shouted in anger, seething visibly. Sailor Moon scowled but didn't say anything as that fall did not look pretty. Setting Luna on her feet in the grass, she jumped and leaped until she was directly in front of the youma. Seeing as it was busy and distracted by Jupiter and Mercury (who looked relieved at her appearance), Sailor Moon took a deep breath and took out her new weapon. Grasping the moon wand tightly, she uttered her new attack.

'_Moonlight Flash!' _

As soon as that phrase left her mouth, the crescent moon on top of the wand beamed brightly and a golden and silver light shot out from the wand to attack the youma. The force of it threw the youma back, as slowly, slowly, the light overtook him until every visible part of it was covered in the bright light. The youma yowled in pain and howled until finally it stopped. When the light dissipated, there was no sign of the giant youma.

A huge smile overtook Sailor Moon's face and she laughed out loud, extremely impressed with her new attack. It certainly seemed more epic than her old tiara. She wasn't the only one surprised too, a quick look at Jupiter and Mercury's face showed that they were shocked and awed too.

"Wow…that was amazing, where have you been hiding that attack?" Jupiter asked while looking at her seeming extremely impressed, though physically she appeared ragged.

"Yes, that power scale was off the charts," Mercury contemplated, with her blue goggles intact.

"Well..I—um got a new weapon," Sailor Moon replied, feeling nervous. She wasn't sure what story to give them. Before she could cover up her nervousness, she heard a loud shout, which caused all three of them to look around, to see a fuming Mars.

"What the hell is wrong with you! We called you FIFTEEN minutes ago and you bloody show up now! How more lazy can you get blondie! There is a level of irresponsibility and you crossed that. My god one of these days _your _laziness will not only get us killed but civilians too!" Mars hissed out the harsh words, with her eyes full of ice.

Sailor Moon's breathing hitched as her eyes went wide, her words hitting closer to her. The words and the tone got to her, which seemed harsher than her normal remarks. She didn't want to admit it but they hurt.

However then something happened which surprised her and the other senshis, including Mars. Another loud voice spoke up, interrupting Mars tirade.

"Hold your tongue Mars," shouted Luna as she jumped and put herself in the middle between Mars and Sailor Moon, "You will watch what _you _say."

At that Mars looked at Luna incredulously. Shocked beyond believe that she was interrupting her. So far, all this time no one bothered interrupting or calling her out during her spats with Usagi so to see _Luna _interrupted shocked the life of her. But she still didn't want to stop, feeling to much anger and needing to get it out.

"Why should I, she is lazy and useless, completely unfit to even be a senshi!" Mars uttered those scathing remark causing even Mercury and Jupiter to gasp.

"Mars!" they shouted, looking at their friend in horror while observing the down look on Sailor Moon's face.

"And yet she is the one who can defeat the youma in one shot. That seems pretty useful to me, compared to you," Luna spoke darkly. That remark causing all the senshis, including Sailor Moon to stare at the cat with her jaw on the floor. None of them were used to Luna talking like this! Sailor Mars herself appeared confused at the moment. But offense was strong in her.

"Excuse me?" Sailor Mars screeched, not understanding what had gotten into the cat who usually took her side in berating Sailor Moon.

"You heard me. I am not liking this attitudes or these remarks you are saying towards your fellow senshi. It's disrespectful, and not the way one treats its leader. You all should trust your leader and believe that she had a good reason for not being there," Luna replied while glaring at Mars, not at all amused by her attitude.

At her sentence, Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury looked at Luna, appearing momentarily taken back.

"Leader?" Scoffed Sailor Mars, disbelief and amusement in her face "We have no leader and if we did it won't be her!"

"Yes you do, it's the reason why it took us a while to reach her. I have named Sailor Moon the leader of the senshi for she holds and uses the power of the moon stick, a power only given to the leader of the senshi who is the most powerful senshi out of them all. So if you don't stop your scathing remarks against your leader then I will be forced to take your transformation pen and power from you," Luna replied in composed, cold tone while staring at Mars, to show just how serious she was.

This statement was enough to cause all four of them gasp outloud.

"You would what?" screamed Sailor Mars, but Luna did not back down looking hard at the senshi of fire.

However, Sailor Mercury seemed to have sense and she grabbed hold of her fiery friend.

"Okay, I think it's time we leave now and we can talk tomorrow morning, with clearer head," she said this while glaring at Sailor Mars pointedly. With tugging, both she and Jupiter pulled Sailor Mars along, taking her far away from Sailor Moon and Luna, "See you tomorrow Sailor Moon."

It didn't take them long to disappear, only leaving Sailor Moon and Luna in the park. Sailor Moon appeared saddened, the words of Mars still echoing. Luna, noticing her face sighed and walked towards her. Sailor Moon got down and picked her up, holding her thoughtfully.

"Don't consider her words. You are powerful, you saw that. The problem is that you are the princess and your true power is within the silver crystal. Without it, you don't have effective powers. Once we get the silver crystal for you, then things will fall into place and hopefully _she _cease behaviour such as this," Luna spoke, not at all pleased by the fire senshi's words.

"I know…I just wish she would respect me the way I am now, instead of it being forced when they realise I am the moon princess," Sailor Moon said it, her tone wistful as she laid her head on Luna. Finally she shook her head.

"Let's just go now," she muttered and took off with her inhuman speed.

What she hadn't noticed was a tuxedo clad figure hidden behind a tree four feet away from her previous position, who had heard her last words and appeared shell shocked at the revelation he heard from the senshi of moon.

* * *

><p>Yay a new chapter! Did you guys like it?<p>

The votes have been counted. The one with the most votes ended up being (unsurprisingly) ** A Love Triangle Built for Two, **with a good 55 votes, so option B is the overall winner. The runner ups are **E. Guardian Angel **with the second highest votes (31) and the third one is **C. Silver Wings **(25)**. **However **Kiss from a Rose** put up a good fight against **Silver Wings, **they were only 2 votes apart. So you will be seeing these three stories prologues put up in the future soon after I wrap up 'Yet To Come', which is actually not that far away from its finale. I estimate a few more chapters. **A Love Triangle Built for Two **will be the first to come as that got HEAPS amounts of votes, it actually surprised me that it turned out to be the popular of the lot. But after that is up, you will be seeing the prologues of **Guardian Angel** and **Silver Wings **come up respectively. Also (I'm so bad) I have another sailor moon story idea which has been buggering me. So I have posted the summary below, read it and tell me if it is good and interesting enough to be added to my ever so growing pile of future sailor moon WIP stories:

**Kissed by the Moonlight: **What if when Luna meet Usagi, she hadn't mistaken her for a senshi? What if she knew that Usagi was her princess? Finding the princess early on, Luna makes herself the princess's pet, while awakening her protectors one by one. Leaving Usagi completely unaware of her identity and oblivious of the fact that her new four best friends have befriended her for her own protection and her charming, smart, new boyfriend is also a warrior fighting against the youmas. But all hell breaks loose when Negaverse get their hands on Mamoru and brainwashes him, uprooting Usagi from her normal life forever. Can she handle living upto the expectations the senshi have of her as their princess? Would she be able to take on these new responsibilities with her heart broken at the loss of Mamoru?

Let me know if the plot is good enough. Then I will add it to my growing Sailor Moon fic _waiting-to-be-written _list. But it will be in the bottom of the list if it does get enough interest because of the other fics.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do review, I love reading them!


	6. Chapter 5

Note: You guys! This has made it to a 100 reviews! Whoooo! I am so happy that my Sailor Moon fics seem to be a hit, the new episodes have seemed to spawn this many bunnies. I am just happy you guys are enjoying it well! So let me know what you think and please do review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Suffice to say because of last night's incident Usagi was feeling rather down. She was glad it was a Saturday for she wouldn't have been in any mood to go through school with any smile on her face. Though the sun was shining away in the morning beam, her feelings did not reflect it. She was on her way to the temple a meeting to discuss last night's incident. She didn't want to admit it but Raye's words hurt her a lot. Her words dug up her insecurities which she had tried her best to keep buried.

If she had such a problem with her being just a senshi, then they would be disappointed that she was the 'perfect' princess they were looking for. That brought even more unshed tears in her eyes.

"Usagi-chan," Luna spoke softly. Taken out of her thoughts, she looked down to see Luna who was in her arms. She was looking up at her with worry, "Don't worry, you were never meant to transform, its not your fault that you don't have the natural instincts."

"But Luna…I don't really have qualities of a so called princess, which is supposed to be my destiny," she said it with her voice tone low, her head hanging low as well.

"Of course you don't! You were never trained. Whereas in the past you were given training from birth, this time around that didn't happen. So don't patronize yourself for not being Princess-like when you were raised to be nothing like a Princess. Your mother wanted you alive and happy, not be a perfect princess replica you were in the past," Luna said it while rubbing her head against Usagi's chin, hoping to make her feel better. It was the truth after all. No princess was born grace like. They were constructed. This was most likely Serenity's real personality, what she would have been had she not be the sole heir of the galaxy and trained to rule.

"Really?" Usagi said it, looking at Luna with hope in her eyes as she observed her guardian. She had been fearing that Luna herself would look down on her after finding out she is the princess they were looking for, as would the senshis be. But the cat's words comforted her and left her at ease. When she nodded, Usagi smiled and relaxed. But she had been so intently looking down at Luna that she wasn't looking ahead. Immediately she hit against a brick wall and the force was enough to knock her backwards. Luna yowled in response while Usagi braised for the hard impact. But to her surprise she didn't hit the ground. Instead, solid, but warm arms got hold of her and pulled her forwards, causing her to cushion against the brick hard chest. Dazed Usagi blinked and mutterer.

"Uh thanks…" she trailed as she looked up to see her saviour and her eyes meet a very familiar deep blue eyes. Eyes which were full of amusement, directed at her.

"No problem Odango, someone has to protect the citizens from a klutz like you," Mamoru teased as he stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh! Why you," Usagi hissed in anger, with her free hand which wasn't holding Luna, she tried to smack him on his shoulder for his remark but to her surprise, he immediately caught her wrist with his hand. She would have tried to pull it but then to her utter shock, Mamoru opened her fist and then actually kissed the palm of her hand. At the unusual act she immediately blushed, her heart beating fast at the unlikely act of her nemesis.

"What? Mamoru wha?" she stuttured in confusion at the affectionate act, but to her relief even confusion marred Mamoru's face too. He appeared befuddled, he was staring at her palm as if it was alien. Finally, he dropped her hand like a hot potato, appearing embarrassed to.

Not waiting for him to pull something else which made her feel anything like _that _again, she side stepped and ran at her Sailor Moon speed. Just wanting to get away from him and praying he didn't look behind to observe her unnatural speed. But she hadn't needed to worry at all. Mamoru himself was rooted to his spot, staring at his hand, finding it unbelievable what he did.

Yes he thought Usagi was cute, and her blush did give him satisfaction (more than he would like to admit) but he couldn't afford to play around with the little innocent blonde anymore nor get anymore attached to her. Not when he had actually found his dream princess. When he had seen Sailor Mars picking on Sailor Moon he had to stop himself from wringing the fire senshi's neck. He did not like how he treated her. To see her sad expression even made him feel worse. He had actually been tempted to go to her and comfort her when he heard her say something which shocked him and made him leap with joy internally.

Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess. His Princess, who had been reaching out for him for such a long time. His search was actually complete, even before he found her silver crystal. To say he was overjoyed would be an understatement really. He had been getting too attached to the blonde senshi. A attachment he had resented because he knew he would have to eventually betray Sailor Moon and steal her half of silver crystal, the more he got attached, the more he would hurt both of them. So to know the blonde he was fairly falling in love with was also the princess he had devoted himself too, gave him the best of both worlds.

If only he had knew who Sailor Moon was. Now all he had to wait for the next battle, then he would sweep in and take his princess, for they needed to talk.

* * *

><p>Usagi sighed as she finally finished climbing the stairs. Once she was there, she walked on with what confident she could manage until she was inside the shrine completely. The sight which greeted her actually reeked of uncomfortableness. Ami, Makoto and Raye were standing around the table, obviously waiting for her. While Ami and Makoto gave her a wave and a smile, Raye's frown did not vanish.<p>

Once they were there, Luna jumped off from Usagi's arms and situated herself on top of the table.

"Well now that we are here, we need to talk and address a few issues," Luna started.

As if waiting for that sentence, Raye immediately started off.

"Exactly issues such as lazy brains there-"

"Keep quiet Mars, I am speaking!" Luna interrupted, staring at her with heat in her gaze. Raye did not look pleased but she shut her mouth, "Fine."

"Um, Luna, what did you mean by leader? Have you truly appointed Sailor Moon as the leader?" Ami asked, wanting to diffuse the situation before it went heated like last night's fiasco. Luna looked at Ami gratefully and smiled at her.

"Yes, yes I have and there was a reason for that. She is the first senshi and also the most powerful as well. This gives her authority to be the sole leader of the senshi and with the title comes her moon stick. I had to make and give her the moon stick, it was why she took a while to come yesterday night," Luna lied smoothly, with no tremor in her voice. What she was saying made complete sense. If she hadn't known the truth then she herself would have believed it.

"Cool Usagi, you're the leader! That's fantastic!" Makoto said it with a proud smile. While she was the newest senshi (new as if only three weeks in really) she was a big Sailor Moon fan too and she adored Usagi. So she couldn't help but be proud of her. Usagi smiled at Ami's and Makoto's reaction, glad they were taking her authority well. It made her realise that they wouldn't mind it when her real identity is revealed. However when her gaze fell on Raye the smile fell again. Raye, if possible, looked even more livid.

"Sailor Moon, the strongest senshi? That's laughable."

"Raye…" Usagi whispered her name, not understanding where this venom was coming from.

"Raye stop it!" Ami raised her voice, while giving her ebony haired friend a dark look. She was getting sick of Raye's treatment of Usagi and it was getting a bit out of hand. While Raye looked surprised by her voice, it hadn't changed her expression either, neither did their seem to be a remorse.

"In case I need to remind you, you all rely on Sailor Moon to kill the youma and she is the only one who can kill them in one blow. Does that not seem powerful enough to you?" Luna said coldly, while looking at Raye. She opened her mouth to give a retort but she couldn't come up with anything. Then a grudging look overtook her. Satisfied that she had quietened the fire senshi she took a deep breath before she announced this news.

"There's more, you three need to be trained more and more. Sailor Moon shouldn't be the only one who has to kill the youma, you shouldn't rely on one senshi."

"But Luna you said that is Sailor Moon's strength?" Ami said it appearing confused

"Yes but what if something happens and you are all attacked in a divide and conquer style? Would you all wait for Sailor Moon to come? She wouldn't be able to be in 4 places at the same time. And putting that much pressure on one senshi is ridiculous. Not to mention weak. How can you 3 even protect the princess if you can't kill a youma by yourself? Then without Sailor Moon around you 3 will be useless to protect the Princess," Luna said it, knowing how true the words were. She needed the senshis to activate their full power to protect Usagi once they got hold of the silver crystal, for there is no way she can continue being a senshi.

"Are you saying that we have the ability to kill a youma individually?" Makoto asked

"Of course! In the Silver Millenium these youmas were weaklings to you, you singularly could destroy them in five minutes. So we need to train you three hard to unlock your full power for you three are truly weak now. Am I clear?" Luna asked looking at them authoritatively.

"What about Sailor Moon? She won't train?" Raye spoke once again, her voice cold, causing Usagi to flinch. She didn't even feel like her friend anymore, Usagi felt so uncomfortable she didn't even want to be around her.

"Of course she will, but I will train her. Because her power is the moonlight and I will train her harness her full capacity. Okay?" Luna looked at the three senshis. When they nodded, Usagi picked up Luna and then she turned around.

"Bye, um see you later I guess," without a spark in her voice Usagi awkwardly walked away. Once Usagi and Luna had left out the door, Raye without a single word, turned around and made her way inside her room, slamming the door, without a word to Ami or Makoto.

Ami looked at the closed door with worry in her eyes.

"Makoto, when did Raye's teasing with Usagi turn into verbal abuse?" Ami asked with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know Ami." Makoto herself had no answer, not sure at all with what was going on with the fire senshi, who before used to show affection to the blonde but now only held scorn.

* * *

><p>Once she was in her room, Raye slammed the door closed. She clutched her fist in anger. Just the thought of that blonde made her angry. She couldn't help it.<p>

For the past few weeks, she had been having dreams. Dreams she knew of the past, possibly Silver Millennium. She had seen herself and her senshis, but what had amazed her was that even Mamoru had been involved in their life. The proud Prince of Earth. That itself was a sign that he was meant to be hers, for he was inadvertently involved in the senshi business.

But then another memory surfaced. The memory of the blonde haired princess, whose hairdo remarkable was a replica of Usagi's. The replica who had also gotten her claws on Mamoru in the past. That had only angered her. How was it fair? Usagi who was a klutz, ridiculous, no elegance at all. How could she be the moon princess they were looking for? The princess she herself was supposed to sacrifice her life for? The princess who would steal her Mamoru from her? It wasn't fair, not at all. There was no way she would risk her life for that blonde nor let her steal Mamoru from her.

No, she would just have to make sure Sailor Moon never gains her memories of the past. If she doesn't then she could have what she wanted. And maybe if she could have her way, even take over where Usagi obviously failed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Note: **Regarding Raye, she won't be likable in this story for a while because of her extreme jealousy at the knowledge that Usagi is the princess. In the anime this wasn't explored much as all hell broke loose when Mamoru was revealed as the prince and he was kidnapped. That caused all of them to focus and remain loyal to Usagi. However, I've often wondered whether Raye would remain that loyal towards Usagi earlier than that, before their friendship deepened, if she had found out about Usagi's heritage earlier. At this point, Raye doesn't know Usagi that much, she started having the dreams newly into their friendship, so her jealousy has overtaken her. **However, **there **will be a resolve** and she will become a loyal senshi towards Usagi. Mars will become a loyal senshi before Venus's appearance, but until then prepare for a long ride of drama amongst the senshis because of Mars. When Venus appears, then it will start a new floodgate of events, which would divert A LOT from the manga and anime. Yes I am planning on rewriting the whole season. But I won't be doing a sequel with R season rewrite. **However**, if you want to see my version of R season, check out my story _**'What if the Storm Ends'**_ which basically features a better Chibiusa (not a brat) who doesn't insult Usagi and recognises her as her mother, hell-bent on getting Mamoru and Usagi back together because she knows they are her parents. It will also feature more people from the future so check it out if you want a redo of R season, with a more likable Chibiusa (in my opinion for I did not like her at all).

**So keep an eye out! I will be publishing **_**'A Love Triangle Built for Two'**_** and next chapters of **_**'Yet To Come' **_**and **_**"What if the Storm Ends?"**_

Enjoy the shippy-ness of this chapter, as this is after all a Usagi x Mamoru fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Usagi sat slumped on her usual chair with her shoulders hunched over and her eyes down cast. She had her arms folded on the counter, as she bore down on it, misery rolling off her in waves. After having dropped off Luna at her place, she couldn't stand being alone so she had marched off to the only place she considered practically her second home. The Crown Arcade. She thought that perhaps being there would make her feel better, as that always seemed to make her happy no matter how down she was. Even her worst grades were turned to be better every time she was in the arcade. But that effect didn't seem to be working on her now. She let out another sigh once again, as her mind once again went lost in the thoughts of the events of this morning and last night.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shocked looks she was getting from the occupants in the arcade. Motoki's face was full of worry. To say he was worried would be an understatement. He wasn't used to seeing Usagi look so morose. In fact in all the time he had known her, he had been sure nothing could bring the girl down, from marks to even Mamoru's remarks, he was 100% nothing could bring her down. The untouchable sunshine he had deemed her. But the girl in front of him was a shadow of her usual self. She looked seriously down and had even ignored the milkshake he had placed in front of her, on the house. He bit his lips now, eyes wide as he observed her. He would have gone to her and ask but he was too busy today. Saturday was one of the busiest day and he couldn't get a single minute to look after her or even talk to her. He was however reaching his wits end, tempted to ignore his customers and just go to the girl who he had taken under as an honorary sister. However, to his relief, he noticed that Mamoru walked in through the doors.

Knowing his friend had the possibility of bringing Usagi out of this funk, he relaxed slightly. Though they argued, they had this ways of bringing each other out of any bad mood. He had seen Usagi do wonders on Mamoru whenever he was on a bad day and he had seen the same effect on Usagi a few times. Though she had never been in such a foul mood before. He took his eyes off her, hoping that Mamoru would notice and bring Usagi out of the mood she was currently in.

Mamoru himself, in a fairly good mood than usually strode in. Actually looking forward to talk to Motoki. His eyes went over to his good friend and noticed that he was swamped by the crowds. Knowing that it would be harder for him to talk to him he walked in and got his usual seat. However he noticed that Motoki seemed to be signalling him something. He turned to his left, to see what he was pointing at and then noticed Usagi sitting there beside him. He froze when he noticed the usually bubbly girl. She was hunched over and the smile was missing from his face. He frowned suddenly, surprised at the state of her. He ignored the sharp pain he felt at seeing the state she was in. Without any other nudging from Motoki, he leaned over to her place and spoke gently.

"What's wrong Odango?" he uttered the nickname he had of hers, hoping her nickname would be enough to rouse her. Even if she blew up at his face, it would be better than the sad look on her face. He didn't even bother analysing why he wanted to turn that frown upside down. He had learnt from the start that where Usagi and Sailor Moon was concerned, his senses went haywire.

But to his disappointment Usagi did not even turn to look at him. She then spoke in the most morose tone he had ever heard her speak in.

"Not today Mamoru, I just can't. Leave me alone," she spoke softly, as she played with the chocolate milkshake in front of her.

His jaw fell immediately at that, shocked beyond belief that she didn't even blink at all. His good mood plummeted and he stared at her. Wanting her to look at him. He knew without a doubt that he wouldn't rest until he did something about her. Otherwise the good mood he had at his discovery wouldn't come back again. Wanting her attention, he caught her chin and turned her face towards him. He watched as her teary eyes went wide in surprise. Obviously shocked at their proximity. He watched as blush adorned her cheeks. He smirked, at least she had something other than sadness in her face. Though to his displeasure his surprise effect vanished quickly and her previous expression started to come back. He didn't like it.

"What's wrong Usagi?" he asked now, staring at her. Hoping that the gaze would be enough to get the answer out of her. Her eyes widened slightly, staring at him with surprise.

"That's the first time you've said my name," she said it with a small smile.

"Do I need to beat up a guy?" he asked, his tone completely serious. He wasn't joking. He would if he had too. For some reason Usagi liking a guy did not make him happy. Another said guy making her cry, made him livid. Was he…jealous?

'_You're in love with Sailor Moon, your princess you idiot! You can't possibly be in love with Usagi too' _his rational side hissed. But he couldn't do it. Some part of him was attached to her.

At his words Usagi laughed.

"No baka, no guy is the cause of this. A guy would have been easier…" she said it, "Not that I can attract any," she spoke it, her voice low and her eyes down. Mamoru's eyes became dark, not liking that Usagi was putting herself down. What was this? Usagi had low self-esteem? How had he not noticed this?

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, hoping to get an answer out of her. He would fix this, and then work on how to communicate with her without teasing her on her abilities. With her low self-esteem, he didn't want to contribute to it or cause her tears. The thought of his words having this effect on her horrified him to the core.

Usagi opened her mouth, to say something but his attention was broken out of her with a loud voice.

"Mamoru! What a surprise to see you, do you want to hang ou-" the voice abruptly stopped. Stiffening, Mamoru turned to see who called his name and his eyes fell on Raye. She had walked in, and saw that her eyes became cold for some reason, while she stared at him with anger.

"What are you doing wasting time with the klutz there?" she shouted angrily staring at Usagi.

Mamoru's jaw immediately fell as he stared at the dark haired priestess. By the sounds of it, she truly meant those words, directed towards Usagi. Where the hell had that come from? He thought they were close friends? Shocked, he turned towards the blonde girl and saw that Usagi eyes became even more teary and he saw hurt there. Any progress he had done flying away.

"What did you just say?" Mamoru slowly asked, staring at the priestess with forced politeness. It grated on his nerves that she talked to Usagi like that. Yes he teased Usagi, but he never meant it, it was always in a teasing tone. He never talked to her like that with this much venom!

"Why are you spending time with her, she is absolutely useless. You could be spending more productive time with me, we could go out again today. I am free," she said it, in completely seriousness, causing Mamoru's eyebrows to rise even further at her callous words. When he heard a growl, he turned to see Usagi pull her face away from his hands and then grab her bag quickly. Without a single word, she shot out of the doors in lightning speed. Raye, yet still incredulously enough did not bat an eyelash at the state of her friend. Instead she relaxed and her smile widened.

"What the hell was that? Usagi is your friend yet you treated her like crap?" he asked her, with as much composure he could manage, though his temper was thinning as his instincts screamed to find her. Though he stayed rooted, needing to hear the answers from Raye herself.

"Well she deserved it. I won't apologise for telling the truth. It's good riddance she left, now about that date," she got hold of his hand but he pulled it away with a growl this time. His eyes fiery now. Raye appeared shocked by his expression.

"First of all we've only gone on one date and that was three weeks ago. If I wanted to carry on seeing you or even consider making you my girlfriend I would have asked you out again weeks ago. The fact that I haven't should give you the signal that I am **not **interested. Second of all, after seeing the way you treated Usagi, what makes you think I would even give a damn about you or your feelings right now?" he spoke in a cold tone, any civility he had left flying out the window by her cold words.

Raye appeared rightly shocked, blinking widely as her eyes went wide.

"But-since when do you care about her, you loath her as much as me, you pick on her. Why do you care how I treat her?"

"I don't hate her, in fact I've known her longer than you and the only reason I even said yes in the first place was to be nice to you because you are Usagi's friend, but I don't even see any evidence of it now. So don't try to bother me again," with those words, Mamoru marched out of the doors, not feeling any ounce of regret at his harsh words. His mind only on one mission, as anger brimmed in him.

He didn't notice the shocked looks which were on Motoki and Raye.


End file.
